Tuhan Yang Nampak
by Ceprutth DeiDei
Summary: ‘kamu nggak membunuh. Itu pengorbanan seorang Mama untuk anaknya. Karena Mama adalah Tuhan Yang Nampak. Aku juga baru sadar akan hal itu’ kata-kata itu terngiang dikepala Sasuke. 'Kau adalah Tuhan Yang Nampak bagiku' sasusaku ONESHOT! R&R?


Saia bikin fanfict Naruto lagiii... NYAHAHA!!! – gila! – ga ada romance-nya sih, tapi yah, tetep pairingnya sasusaku ^o^!!! Met baca aja deh...

Author : Ceprutth DeiDei

Disclaimer : Mpu Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K+

Genre : Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : Sasuke U./Sakura H.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

Tuhan Yang Nampak

-

Baru beberapa menit bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, sebagian besar murid sudah berhamburan keluar sekolah, ada juga yang masih sibuk dengan urusan ekskulnya. Hanya pemuda berambut hitam bernama Sasuke itu yang masih termenung sambil menatap langit dari atas atap sekolah. Angin sepoi-sepoi beberapa kali menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya yang hitam legam. Wajahnya tampak sangat kusut.

"Ini semua salahku! Seharusnya aku yang mati. Aku udah nggak pantes buat hidup. Aku nggak pantes nerima semua ini!!" katanya pada diri sendiri. "MAMAAAA—" jeritnya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah orang tersebut, dan dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut merah muda lembut yang tersenyum padanya. "Hai. Namaku Sakura. Kau?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke" jawab Sasuke. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Aku selalu ada disini. Kalau kamu tanya sejak kapan, aku udah lupa. Hehe..." kata sang gadis—Sakura—sambil nyengir. "Katakanlah! Cerita aja! Aku tau kok kalo kamu lagi ada masalah."

"Ya, memang." Sasuke tertunduk lesu. "Ini semua salahku. Aku nggak pantes hidup disini sekarang. Harusnya aku mati."

Sakura menatap pilu sang pemuda didekatnya itu. Kemudian ia mengelus bahu Sasuke dan melirik padanya. "Ceritakan semuanya. Keluarkan semua keluhanmu. Penyesalanmu. Akan kubantu sebisaku."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Sebenarnya, seminggu yang lalu Mama meninggal. Ini semua gara-gara aku. Ini semua salahku!"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah merebahkan diri dan bersandar di pagar pembatas. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Sebelum Mama meninggal, aku ada disebelahnya. Kami berdebat. Hanya gara-gara Mama nggak ngijinin aku naik mobil sendiri. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah aku memaki Mama sebelum Mama meninggal. Ini semua emang salah. Salah besar. Waktu itu, kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantor Papa, mengantar berkas yang ketinggalan. Aku membuat masalah. Mobil Mama ditahan polisi gara-gara aku menyetir terlalu ngebut. Bulan lalu juga, mobilku baru keluar dari kantor polisi gara-gara masalah yang sama. Akhirnya, kami pulang naik angkutan kota. Saat berjalan dari halte bus ke rumah, kami berdebat. Aku membentak Mama, lalu kabur dan meninggalkan Mama saat menyeberang jalan. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah bus menabrak Mama. Aku berbalik. Kulihat banyak darah Mama yang bercipratan ke jalanan. Aku berlari memeluk Mama dan tanpa sadar menangis. Mama meninggal. Aku yang membunuhnya..."

"Bukan." Sebuah kata terucapkan dari mulut Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu bilang bukan? Udah jelas-jelas, kan, kalo aku yang ngebunuh Mama?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Aku bilang bukan. Karena kamu nggak membunuh Mamamu" jawab Sakura menegaskan. "Itu bukan pembunuhan."

"Itu semua udah jelas-jelas salahku! Itu pembunuhan!" bantah Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. Menatapnya sejenak kemudian berkata, "Mungkin bagimu iya. Tapi nggak buat Mamamu. Disana, Mamamu pasti lagi tersenyum sepertiku sekarang ini. Karena tau anaknya selalu memikirkannya."

Sasuke terdiam. Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Kejadian itu bukan pembunuhan. Kamu nggak membunuh. Melainkan, itu adalah pengorbanan seorang Mama untuk anaknya. Secepat-cepat Mamamu mengejarmu, itu juga pasti karena dia sayang padamu, kan?"

"Ya. Aku tau" jawab Sasuke sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap langsung wajah Sakura. Tubuhnya gemetar. Wajahnya serasa memanas. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin menangis, tapi air matanya tak bisa keluar. "Tapi ini semua tetap aku yang salah."

"Jangan gitu! Kita nggak boleh menyalahkan diri kita sendiri terus-menerus" nasehat Sakura. Ia menatap Sasuke yang mencoba mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Ia terdiam melihat gelagat pemuda tampan itu. Dipandangannya, wajah Sasuke terlihat seakan-akan ia menahan semua air matanya agar tidak keluar. Dirangkulnya tubuh besar pemuda itu dan berbisik pelan, "Menangislah. Nggak apa-apa kok. Aku juga nggak bakalan bilang ke siapa-siapa. Aku tau kok seberapa mahalnya air mata seorang lelaki cool sepertimu. Tapi menangis terkadang bisa bikin perasaan kita jadi lega lho..."

Dalam dekapan Sakura, Sasuke mulai menitikkan air matanya. Akhirnya ia menangis juga. Samil terus berbisik dan mengulang kata-kata, "Aku ingin minta maaf sama Mama."

"Memohon saja. Aku yakin Mamamu pasti denger" kata Sakura bijak.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura, mengusap air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya dan kembali berdiri tegap. Dia memejamkan mata dan berdo'a juga meminta maaf pada Mamanya.

"Gimana?" tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke kembali membuka matanya.

"Lebih baik. Dan kau tau, sekarang sepertinya aku sudah menyadari sesuatu hal yang amat penting." Senyum Sasuke mulai melebar. Sakura menatapnya seakan bertanya-tanya 'apa itu?'. "Aku sayang Mama dan sampai kapan pun akan tetap begitu."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia membalas tersenyum. "Kita semua sayang Mama. Nggak ada satu pun anak yang nggak sayang sama Mamanya. Walau sebetapa buruk sikapnya di depan Mama, di dalam hati mereka pasti ada rasa sayang itu. Mungkin itu karena Mama adalah Tuhan Yang Nampak."

"Tuhan Yang Nampak?"

"Iya. Masa nggak pernah denger? Ada seorang penyair yang mengatakan kalo Mama adalah Tuhan Yang Nampak" jelas Sakura. Pandangan mata hijau zamrud itu terpaku pada langit cerah diatasnya. "Karena Mama adalah kedekatan yang menjauh. Dekat, karena selama ini dia selalu ada disisi kita. Selalu dihati kita. Jauh, karena terkadang muncul benturan-benturan hebat yang saling memaksakan. Meninggalnya Mamamu, bisa juga berarti kejauhan."

"Ooh..." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Aku sadar sekarang. Kini aku tahu kalau Mama adalah Tuhan Yang Nampak begiku. Walau pun kini ia tak lagi tampak."

"Aku juga baru sadar akan hal itu" aku Sakura. Pandangan matanya berubah getir. "Biasanya juga, kita-kita ini selalu terlambat menyayangi orang tua. Kasih sayang itu sering membentur dibatu nisan. Kita menangisi, menyayangi, merindukannya, justru saat orang tua kita sudah bukan apa-apa lagi. Jahatnya, ketika masih segar bugar dan masih mendampingi kita, kita malah menganggap mereka bukan apa-apa."

Kata-kata Sakura benar-benar mengena dihati Sasuke. Kini ia benar-benar sudah menyadari betapa pentingnya kasih sayang orang tua dan semua pengorbanan mereka buat kita semua.

"Kau ini sepertinya punya bakat jadi psikiater. Lulus SMA nanti mau lanjut kuliah di jurusan psikologis, ya?" canda Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kan masih lama. Kamu aja masih pake seragam SMP begini. Lagian kalau pun udah bisa lulus SMA sekalipun, aku tetep nggak bakalan bisa lanjut kuliah ke jurusan itu."

"Lho, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Sakura hanya memandangnya dalam diam. "Ohya, kalau aku boleh tanya, kamu ini sebenernya siapa? Apa anak sini juga? Kelas berapa?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Kayaknya penasaran banget, sih!" Sakura tersenym kemudian menjawab, "Aku Sakura Haruno. Mungkin sekarang aku anak kelas 2-B."

"Oh, 2-B ya? Lumayan pintar juga. Tapi aku masuk di kelas A, 3-A" kata Sasuke.

"Hemm..." Sakura tersenyum lega melihat Sasuke yang sudah kembali ceria. "Tugasku disini sudah selesai..." bisiknya pelan. Hampir-hampir bahkan mungkin tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mendengarnya. Tentu saja disana nggak ada orang. Hanya ada Sasuke yang sedang serius menatap langit. Tiba-tiba sosoknya mulai menghilang.

"Eh—! Tapi tadi kamu bilang mungkin maksudnya ap—" Sasuke menoleh mencari Sakura. Tapi gadis berambut pink yang ramah itu sudah menghilang darisisinya. Entah kemana gadis itu pergi.

"Besok akan kucari" katanya sambil turun tangga. Kemudian berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Esok harinya, dia datang ke kelas 2-B. Ia membuka pintu kelas itu lebar-lebar. Semua tatapan siswi-siswi kelas itu tertuju padanya. Seperti biasa.

"Permisi. Aku mencari Haruno Sakura. Disini ada kan siswi yang namanya Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. Semua cewek yang ada disitu semakin menggila. "Uchiha Sasuke. Anak 3-A."

Ada 3 orang cewek yang menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan percaya tak percaya. "Cari siapa?"

"Haruno Sakura" jawab Sasuke singkat dan tegas.

"Sakura—?!!" Ketiga cewek itu malah balik bertanya. Membuat Sasuke menjadi bingung. Kemudian seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang berjalan mendekatinya. Tatapannya pilu. Cewek itu bertanya lagi, "Kamu cari Sakura?"

"Ya. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya dan sekarang aku ingin menemuinya. Aku dan dia sempat mengobrol cukup lama" jelas Sasuke.

"Ngobrol? Kalian ngobrol? Kemarin? Kamu lagi mimpi, ya?!" tanya cewek itu bertubi-tubi.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aduh, Kak, Sakura itu...Sakura..." Cewek itu mulai menangis sendu.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia... Sakura itu udah meninggal!"

Sasuke shock berat. "HA—?!!"

"2 tahun yang lalu, dia bunuh diri gara-gara stres. Mungkin gara-gara ibunya yang meninggal tak lama sebelum dia bunuh diri."

Sasuke terdiam. Dikepalanya terngiang kata-kata Sakura kemarin.

'_...kamu nggak membunuh. Itu pengorbanan seorang Mama untuk anaknya. Karena Mama adalah Tuhan Yang Nampak. Aku juga baru sadar akan hal itu...'_

Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu terimakasih. Tapi, apa kau tau dimana Sakura dimakamkan?" tanyanya.

Cewek itu mengusap air matanya. "Tau kok."

Pulang sekolah, Sasuke mampir ke toko bunga. Dibelinya 2 buket mawar yang cukup besar. Kemudian dia berziarah ke makam Sakura.

Didepan matanya, tampak sebuah makam dengan batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama HARUNO SAKURA. Diletakkannya sebuah buket mawar didekat batu nisan itu. Di buket itu tertempel sebuah note bertuliskan kata 'terimakasih atas semuanya...'.

Selanjutnya, Sasuke berziarah ke makam ibunya—Mikoto Uchiha. Diletakkannya buket mawar yang terakhir dengan tempelan sebuah note bertuliaskan 'Kau adalah Tuhan Yang Nampak bagiku' dimakam ibunya itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kini aku merasa hidup. Ini semua berkat saran dan semangat darimu. Walau pun kau pergi lebih dulu. Mama... Sakura... kini aku merasa dan menyadari kalau Mama adalah Tuhan Yang Nampak bagiku. Yang menyadarkanku adalah..."

Sasuke bangkit.

"...Sakura..."

Sasuke pun berlalu pergi tanpa menyadari sebuah bisikan pelan yang seharusnya terdengar oleh telinganya.

"_...sama-sama, Uchiha Sasuke..."_

– finnie –

Yei!!! Selesai sudah fict saya kali ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Katakan lewat review ya! Ditunggu! Sayonara!!!!


End file.
